


Wait For Me

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Seto travels back in time instead of to Atem's afterlife. The Pharaoh does not recognise him.





	1. Recognition

There was a bright light and Seto was stood before him,  _him._ He was sat there, face sculpted beautifully, his sun kissed skin suited him much more than Yuugi's pale complexion. He looked god-like. He sat on what Kaiba accused to be his throne, legs apart and hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. His facial expression was different to what Kaiba had programmed in his VR, he wasn't smug or anything of the sort, right now he looked angry, and border line threatening. He stood abruptly. This was not the greeting Kaiba had been expecting. 

"Who are you?" Kaiba's heart sank, he could feel it crash all the way to his stomach. He stood there frozen. "Answer me now. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you dressed in such a peculiar way?" 

"Atem I-" Kaiba could barely speak, his throat raspy,  airways tightening and everything was beginning to turn numb. 

"Who are you to address me so casually? Who are you!?!" Atem bellowed, taking a precautionary step backwards, his eyes surveying the room. Kaiba's body betrayed him and he ran towards his former rival, throwing his arms around the man he'd been pining for years. Lost in the sensation of finally feeling his body against the Pharaoh's, he did not hear Atem frantically call for his guards and was taken by surprise as strong firm hands ripped him away from the man he'd been so desperately looking for and dragged him across the floor. Hands tugged on his hair and pushed his face down to the cold floor roughly. 

"Who are you?" Atem shouted behind guards from across the room. The guards began striking Kaiba's back and he felt a pain unimaginable. He felt blood pool in his mouth and was unable to speak. "Don't stop until he speaks." 

Five excruciating minutes later, Kaiba opened his mouth to speak. 

"You've forgotten me." 

Atem requested a few of the guards stood back and allowed him to be face to face with the intruder, and what could be, possible assassinator. The guards pulled Seto up by his now blood stained brown hair, and he looked up into the eyes of the tyrant leaning over him. There was a few moments of silence before Atem's eyes widened.

"Out." Atem yelled. It was over. It was going to end here. "Not him. Put him down. The rest of you out. Now." Seto had never heard a voice that angry before in his life, not even from Gozaburo. 

The Pharaoh's wide eyed scowl turned into a wobbly smile and Kaiba watched as tears quickly began to stain the tanned man's cheeks. The man began to walks towards Seto and move his arms- Seto braced himself for another blow similar to one he'd received from a guard a few moments prior. Seto flinched and waited to be striked but the pain never came. Seto opened one eye, expecting to be looking up at the Pharaoh towering over him, but the other man was on his knees, eyes level with Kaiba and his arms open wide, sobbing. Seto wasted no time and scampered across the floor and threw himself into the other man's arms. Atem hugged him tighter than he'd ever been, not even Mokuba clung to him this desperately. Atem's hands roamed Seto's back in a sort of frenzy, gripping at the fabric of his coat harshly. Seto tightened his grip around the other man's waist, pulling their bodies as close as their anatomy would allow. With his head against Atem's chest, Seto could hear the rapid, intense thump of Atem's heartbeat.

"You came back for me."

"You do remember." Seto felt his own eyes begin to well up, his throat became suddenly dry and his chest tight. "The way you looked at me before, I was sure you would never recognise me."

"I'm so sorry it took me so long." Atem, unhooked the slender arms around his waist and pushed Seto back onto his heels. He examined the man before him, his face was malnourished and pale, cut and bruised, he looked like he'd been in the same clothing for days, if not weeks. His hands remained firm on Seto's shoulders, but he refused to meet the other's gaze. "I did this...I did this to you, didn't I?"

"Its okay. You didn't know it was me." Seto could hear the pain in the other man's voice, and tried his best to console him as much as possible. "It was my fault too. I fucked up. Mokuba told me to run more tests but I didn't, I was too impatient and I ended up transcending backwards rather than-"

"Stop. Look at what I've done to you." Atem tried to bury his face in his hands but Kaiba quickly caught them in his own. To Atem's confusion, Kaiba was smiling weakly. Kaiba slowly brought Atem's hands up to his own chest. Atem's eyes widened as he saw the blush spread across Seto's face, bringing a nice colour to his previous pasty complexion. Atem felt Seto's heart beat against his palm.

"There is no torture, no pain, no agony worse I have endured than being apart from you." And then their lips collided, like two neutron stars, deadly, beautiful and forever. Seto couldn't breathe, years and years of unbearable longing, grieving and misery were disappearing within seconds. The pain of the past didn't matter anymore. He was here, Atem was with him, and they were kissing, finally kissing. Seto had dreamed of how it would feel, his lips brushing against the Pharaoh's, he wondered if they would be soft and warm, or perhaps rough and cold like the persona he adopted when duelling Kaiba professionally. And Atem, years and years of telling himself _I can't, this isn't my body to explore_ , could finally embrace the one who had captured his interest, and eventually his heart, since their first encounter. He was finally kissing Seto Kaiba. Atem's hands gently cupped Seto's face, his thumbs rubbing affectionate circles around his cheeks. Seto threw his arms around Atem's neck and pulled the Pharaoh closer. The two men shared a life time longings of soft, slow kisses, tracing every inch of each other's lips, memorizing every little detail of such a small part of the other's body. They fit together perfectly, a two piece puzzle that required no force or adjustments. They melted and moulded into one another, hands starting to roam across skin, finger tips dancing and mapping out patterns, holding each other so tightly as their lips parted and tongues collided, connecting more intimately. Seto moaned into Atem's mouth. Atem was the sun; he was glistening but sometimes blinding, warm but also deadly scorching, and without him, Seto's legs and even entire body would give in. Seto was the moon, cold like ice but beautiful to look at, surrounded by darkness that he would illuminate- how could Atem possibly see light in the dark without him? Atem pulled away briefly to rest their foreheads together. Magenta stared intently into azure and they breathed each others air, providing oxygen for one another.

"My dear Seto." Kaiba's heart skipped several beats, and he was sure Atem was aware of this because he had the biggest grin plastered across his face. "I have missed you more than any words could possibly express. Nothing I say or do can give the emptiness I've felt justice." Their lips pressed together softly once more, Kaiba could taste the salty tears falling down Atem's cheeks. "I kept thinking, what is this, this sinking feeling, what am I missing, rather who am I missing, and why?" Atem took Seto's hands in his own and entwined their fingers together.

"I messed up, I was stubborn and desperate to see you that I couldn't see sense, 'I don't need to run more tests Mokuba', I said." Atem smiled and kissed Seto's cheeks gently, one after the other.

"You could travel back, to before I was even born, and even then, I would exist somewhere with the burning desire to be found by you."

"That sounds highly illogical."

"Ah yes. Hocus pocus mind tricks if I remember? Are you sure you're not hallucinating this Kaiba?"

They both laughed for what felt like forever, for the sake of old times.

"No hallucination could ever make me feel as strange as this." Seto's arms were around Atem's neck once more.

"And what do you feel?"

"Like every part of my body is set alight as soon as you look at me. Like someone has broken all my ribs and gripped my heart so tightly that it stops. That I'm spinning unless you're holding onto me. That I want to kiss you, over and over untill I can't breathe, and even then I wouldn't stop kissing you." Seto sighed. "That everything I've done, it has always been for you. That my purpose is, has been, and always will be to spark a passion inside you, to push you to be the best you can be." His voice cracked as he spoke and Atem's expression became concerned. "No matter what. Even if you hate me, even if I exist to be your rival, if you have to hate me in order to thrive, even if you are better off unaware of my existence-"

Atem crashed his lips against Seto's harshly, kissing him needily and roughly, wrapping his toned arms around the slender man's waist to bring their bodies closer until Seto was almost sitting on his lap.

"Seto Kaiba." Atem spoke, voice deep but calming. "I love you."

"I love you. It has always been you. Even when I didn't want it to be, even when I tried my best to hate you, it was you. No matter what I did, you came back to stand before me with the same look on your face every time." Seto cried, burying his face into crook of Atem's neck.

"Because it was you. Past, present and future, I am to be with you, side by side."

"But you came back to him. To Yuugi, not to me when I pieced everything back together but you came back to him-"

"I knew if I saw you again I could never leave. I knew that it had to be you to find me. And I knew that you would." Atem reassured him but Seto continued to cry.

"I would keel over dead before I stopped looking for you."

"I was terrified that would be the case. I was terrified of never seeing your face again." Atem confessed, Seto started to relax in his hold. It felt so good, so right, to finally be in the arms of the man he loved, knowing that he loved him just as equally. 

 


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." 
> 
> \- Emily Bronte

Seto felt himself being lifted up on his feet, a strong arm round his waist supporting his weak and wobbly legs.

"I can't bare to look at you when you're like this. Come with me, I'll take care of you." The Pharaoh led Seto out his throne room. Seto took in the architecture, the pillars and painted tapestry on the walls, admiring its beauty, and wondering if Atem had anything to with the interior of the palace. He looked at his love, his golden attire reflected the sun as it peared through the archways. Seto could see tablets, palm trees and if he squinted off in the distance past the blinding sun, pyramids. It wasn't as if he hadn't been here before, Atem took him back in time once to reveal his ancestry, not that Seto believed any of it was actually real. But this time Kaiba took in all his surroundings. The colours were so vivid, bright blues, yellows and reds and Terra Cotta decorated the entire walls. It was breath taking. Atem caught onto what Kaiba was thinking, mainly because his mouth was parted and his eyes were wide.

"Still think there's a glitch in the hologram my love?"

"This is just...wow."

"I had it built as soon as I took the throne. I wasn't about to share someone else's old palace, there's only one Pharaoh at a time you know."

Seto flinched as the pair walked past several guards before entering what appeared to be a bathroom, Atem squeezed his waist, assuring him that under his wing he was protected. The room was huge- it took a lot to surprise and impress the CEO, but this was really something else. Several large rectangular basins had been built into the ground, some filled with milk, others with wine, and the rest with the clearest most holographic water Kaiba had ever seen. Atem walked the pair straight past these baths however, and led them both through an opening.

"Close your eyes." Atem's voice was low and smooth, and Seto by all means did as instructed. "Open, pretty breath taking right?" Seto opened his eyes to see a beautiful outdoor bath, not all that unlike the onsens back home in modern day Japan. The palms trees provided the most adequate of shade, the water was sparkling and decorated with a sheer number of white lilys. "You see that opening, the one with all the baskets beside it?" Seto nodded. "It carries on right down to the river, you wouldn't believe some of the things we've had drift upstream here!" Atem laughed and Seto began to relax more as the other spoke. "Can you stand for me love?" 

"Just about." Atem went to undress Seto, but waited for permission, Seto nodded. Atem started with his long coat, smoothly sliding it off his shoulders and folding it, placing it onto a rock beside them. He unbuckled the straps around Kaiba's forearms but haulted when his hands met with KC's new and improved VR holographic duel disk system. Seto smiled. 

"Its okay, you can take it off. That way I'll know its not all in my head, right?" Atem nodded and continued to undress Seto, he gestured for Kaiba to raise his arms and help him take his tight fitting shirt off. Once the fabric had been discarded and placed neatly alongside Kaiba's other items of clothing, Atem gawked.

"Oh..." Seto went bright red as Atem cleared his throat awkwardly. "Nothing, don't mind me. Can you, uh..."

"What?" 

"We need to take those off."  Atem's flickered towards Kaiba's trousers and immediately back up again. Oh. 

"I can do it myself." 

A few moments later, Seto was stood, arms crossed over his chest and completely exposed. Atem slung his arm around Kaiba's frame once more, and helped him climb down several steps before his body made contact with the cold, clear water. It wasn't long before Seto's muscles eventually started to relax, the cold beat sweating profusely out of every pore in his body any day. Atem sat Kaiba down on the last step.

"Can I wash your hair for you?" Seto nodded, letting the Pharaoh take care of him as he so pleased; it felt nice having someone tend to him in such a simple but loving way. His eyes opened to find several guards stood by the archway, mouths agape. Atem's mouth was by his ear. 

"Don't mind them." Atem's fingers threaded through Seto's hair with ease. "They're not used to me bringing a male in here." His voice got lower and his hands worked their way down Kaiba's neck, massaging his shoulders, allowing the other man to relax into his touch. 

"Infact..." 

"Hmm?" Seto leant his head back.

"I don't think they've ever seen me like this, getting my knees dirty, tending to the needs of another man." Seto's breath hitched in his throat and Atem let out a breathy laugh before pulling Seto in for a quick kiss. He pulled back and saw Seto was flushed red and panting. 

"What about vice versa? But in a much more, private place?" 

"Seto Kaiba, where is that beautiful mind of yours headed?" 

"To hell, probably." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Seto... have you ever~?" Seto shook his head slowly, embarrassed, he covered his face with his hands. "Nobody at all, nobody has ever-"

"I said no, didn't I?" The CEO snapped back. Atem pryed his fingers from his face, hovering over the other man, their faces mere inches apart. Seto was bright red. "I assume that's not the case for you?" Atem smiled.

"I am a Pharaoh after all, but I do take pride in knowing you waited for me." Atem leaned down to blow hot air against Seto's neck, who's entire body shuddered in response. "But know this."

"W-What?"

"You are the first man I've ever wanted to devour entirely. Your body really has changed." Seto groaned, and Atem chuckled, placing delicate butterfly kisses just below Kaiba's sensitive earlobe. "In that respect, I am just as new to this as you are. I've never seen a man react so beautifully to my words before..." Atem's lips left a trail of wet kisses down Seto's neck as he spoke. "So you'll have to tell me what to do, you'll have to let me explore every inch of you, leave nothing in the dark. Tonight, Seto Kaiba, I learn everything about you there is to know."

Atem's warm, tanned hands made their way up and down Seto's sides, massaging the skin and causing Seto to buck his lower body upwards involuntarily when Atem squeezed just that little bit too hard on Kaiba's hips.

"Keep going." Seto spoke, voice already beginning to sound breathless.

Atem stopped his trail of kisses to gently nibble on the flesh covering Seto's collar bones. Seto gripped the silk sheets and whimpered. Atem dug his thumbs into the V of Seto's hips, who's back arched and toes curled against the sheets in quick response.

"I wonder..." Atem spoke, his voice full of curiosity as his lips worked their way down Kaiba's chest, stopping when he reached a rather swollen nipple. "Do you like having these touched too?" Atem's lips brushed across the nub ever so gently and Seto let out a wanton moan. "Your responses are incredible, so beautiful Seto." Atem took the nipple into his mouth, bringing one hand up from the man's hips to perform similar ministrations on the twinning swollen flesh.

"Atem, please." Seto begged, although not entirely sure what for, but the sensation of Atem's tongue lapping over one nipple, and having the other tweaked and tugged by Atem's warm, calloused fingers, had Seto's head spinning. Atem released Seto's nipple with a slurp, and continued smothering Kaiba's boney frame with loving kisses. His tongue dipped and delved into Seto's toned abs, feeling his lover tense his stomach, feeling him twitch and shudder under his touch. His lips travelled down further until he could sink his teeth deep into Seto's pelvic bone.

" _Oh, oh, please_ -" Atem sat upright, admiring Seto sprawled out and spasming beneath him. He paid particularly close attention to arousal between Kaiba's legs; it stood upright, twitching, swollen and was leaking an astonishing amount of precum. Atem took both cocks, his and Seto's into his hands. Seto sat up on his elbows, his lust filled eyes making contact with Atem's own.

"Is this okay?" Atem asked as he began pumping both cocks in his hand. Seto nodded, breathing heavily and admiring just how huge Atem was in comparison to him. "You're leaking a lot, it's all over me."

"S-shut up." Seto stuttered. "Its because its you." Seto tugged on the shoulders of the man hovering over him. "Kiss me." A demand, rather than a request- Seto crashed his lips against Atem's needily. Atem melted into the kiss, his tongue pushing past Seto's lips as he continued to pleasure the both of them. Seto moaned into his lover's mouth as he began teasing the head of his cock with his thumb, rubbing small circles along the slit, smearing the tip with the precum leaking out of Seto's twitching cock. Atem continued to jerk both cocks with one hand as the other slid down Kaiba's thigh to grope at his ass needily. Kaiba pulled away from their kiss, covering his face with his hands and groaned. His hands were trembling.

"I can't. I can't." Seto repeated.

"What's wrong my love?" Atem's hand slowed to a stop and Seto let out a disappointed whine and started to cry. Atem rubbed soothing circles on Seto's thighs to comfort his lover. "Its okay to cry." Atem knew better to let Seto relieve himself of whatever negative thoughts or feelings currently overwhelming him, rather than to tell him _stop crying_ or sshh _my dear, everything's okay_ , because it wasn't and the last thing Atem wanted Kaiba to feel was that his emotions were unnecessary or a burden, it was better to understand why Seto was crying and to comfort him the best he could, rather to immediately attempt to get him to stop. After all, the Seto Kaiba he knew, that everyone knew, was stoic, cold and never cried.

"Its been rough for you, my absence, its been hard hasn't it?" Atem scooted up Seto's body to rest his head on his chest. Seto sniffed, rubbing his eyes, but not removing his hands from concealing his face from his lover. He cleared his throat to speak. 

"I could not live without you. I told myself over and over that if I did not miss a part of you, a part of me was dead."

"But you carried on."

"Not because I wanted to, I can tell you that much. There's just someone else I have to protect." Atem hummed, running his fingers up and down the side of Kaiba's body, drawing patterns.

"I missed you, Seto." _If its any consolation, you tore my heart out and left me empty with no recollection of why_.

"What was I supposed to do without you? You took everything, all my passion, excitement, all the fire in my veins...it was gone."

"What about that passion now?" _Please tell me it's still there, please want me as much as I want you._

"There's so much of it flowing back into me I think I might die."

"Seto, won't you look at me?" _Let me see you don't resent me for what happened._

"No way. If I keep looking at you I'm sure my heart will burst. I just love you, far too much."

Atem crawled down Seto's body, he nuzzled his face into Seto's inner thigh; Seto could feel him smile into his skin before Atem took hold of his cock once more. Seto peered through his long fingers and made eye contact with his lover, who stared back at him with a hunger, a thirst, a look of deep, deep desire as his tongue swiped across the head of Seto's cock.

"Don't worry." Atem spoke. "I'll make sure to piece it back together."

"Hold me, please." Seto whimpered, drying his eyes.

"I understand. I'll make love to you. I'll make it so your body cannot live without mine."  _Because I already cannot live without you._  

 


End file.
